Fluency
by Sheiyuki
Summary: Haruno Sakura kembali kalah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi setelah itu ia malah berkencan dengan Sasuke. Dan perasaan mereka terungkap./"Kau ingin mengajakku refreshing kan, karena kau menganggapku depresi?"/"Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu," Jleb!/"Sepertinya bukan keberuntunganmu,"/"Tidak. Aku pasti beruntung!"/"Apa kau begitu benci kalah dariku?"/Sekuel Vehement. SasuSaku Fict.


_Nilai ulangan IPA kelas XI_

_Uchiha Sasuke (XI-B) : 100_

_Nara Shikamaru(XI-A) : 97_

_Haruno Sakura(XI-B) : 95_

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**Fluency**

Sekuel of '**Vehement**'

Naruto _belongs_ Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! : AU, typo's—yang selalu mencintaiku, semi-OoC, bahasa blasteran(?), etc.

Diharapkan membaca fict 'Vehement' dahulu. :)

Happy reading_!_

**.**

**..**

**.**

"Begini lagi..." keluh Ino bertopang dagu melihat Sakura di pojokan. Hinata dan Karin ikut melihat tingkah Sakura. Mereka berkumpul dan duduk di barisan tengah—di mana bangku mereka berada. Pandangan mereka tidak lepas dari Sakura yang duduk di pojok kelas. Kali ini agak berbeda karena Sakura hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ia selalu aneh," komentar Karin melihat Sakura yang mirip seperti patung setelah melihat hasil ulangannya. Bangku-bangku disekitar Sakura kosong, karena sekarang waktu istirahat kedua.

"A-apa perlu kita ke sana?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat tingkat _non-normal_ Sakura.

"Jangan," sela Ino. "sebaiknya biarkan dia tenang dulu. Nanti juga normal sendiri," Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh ya, mau ke kantin?" tanya Ino kepada dua sahabatnya. Karin dan Hinata saling pandang.

"Tanpa dia?" tanya Karin sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan matanya. Ino mengangguk.

Mari lihat Sakura~

Sakura duduk dengan lemas di lantai. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tatapannya kosong. Kepalanya dan punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding di belakangnya. Meski yang lain bertanggapan ia hanya diam, tetapi sejujurnya ia sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

Kali ini peringkatnya menurun. Dia diurutan ketiga, menggantikan peringkat Nara Shikamaru yang sekarang menempati peringkat tahu, Shikamaru dari kelas XI-A itu cerdas. IQ-nya juga tinggi. Hanya saja sifat pemalasnya yang menjadi kekurangannya. Meski begitu, lelaki tersebut masih bisa mendapat nilai yang tinggi. Bahkan bisa merebut peringkat Uchiha Sasuke—jika ia mau. Namun Shikamaru tidak terlalu ambisius untuk merebut peringkat tersebut. Katanya,

_Merepotkan._

Karena hal itulah, Sakura bisa mengalahkan nilai Shikamaru. Selama ini, nilai ulangan Shikamaru selalu 97—entah ia sengaja atau tidak, tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Tidak berubah hingga sekarang. Yang berubah itu nilai Sakura. Itu semua karena...

"_Kau mengalahkan..._

_...hatiku,"_

"APA-APAAN ITU! _Asdfghjkl_!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil meremas rambutnya, mengejutkan siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas. Beruntunglah yang tidak berada di kelas karena mereka sibuk ke kantin atau tempat lainnya.

Yap.

Perubahan nilai Sakura karena perkataan Sasuke pada hari yang lalu. Perkataan tersebut masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mengganggu konsentrasinya, membuat Sakura harus lebih ekstra memikirkan pelajaran.

Padahal Sasuke mengatakannya dengan ringan, tanpa beban.

Tetapi kenapa Sakura yang terbebani?

Sabar Sakura... Sabar. Jangan pikirkan Sasuke. Pikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya!

Eh, tentang perkataan Sasuke... berarti Sasuke ada _perasaan_ dong padanya? Yey!

Tapi, Sasuke kan suka mengerjainya.

Jadi galau...

"Kau depresi?"

Sakura mendelik pada sosok yang berada di depannya—yang berani mengganggu kegiatannya. Namun detik setelahnya mata hijau itu membulat. "S-S-Sasuke! K-kenapa di sini?!"

"Tidak boleh?" Sasuke yang tadinya berdiri memilih duduk di bangku yang kosong, tepat diserong kanan Sakura. Mata Obsidian itu menatap lurus mata Sakura.

"Boleh sih—" gumam Sakura sambil berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia mengoreksi ucapannya tadi. "tapi tidak boleh untuk 'orang sombong'," balas Sakura tersenyum ramah, bermaksud menyindir Sasuke.

"Oh." Namun Sasuke cuek, tak merasa disindir. Senyuman Sakura berubah menjadi berkedut kesal.

Lelaki ini...

memang kejam...

Sekali-sekali _kek _biarkan dia menang saat sesi sindir-menyindir. Melihat Sasuke merasa _jleb_, seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Tetapi sepertinya sia-sia. Mengingat Sasuke orang yang mendengarkan perkataan dari telinga kanan namun yang tidak penting dibuang melalui telinga kiri. Singkatnya, cuek.

"Kau sibuk tidak sore ini?" Sakura mengerjab-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan _hah?_ miliknya. Sasuke mendengus. "Sibuk tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan sarkastik. Ia kurang suka mengulang perkataannya.

Sakura menahan senyuman jahilnya. Ia bahkan melupakan objek yang menjadi keterpurukannya. "Tumben bertanya begitu,"

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan kesal lalu berdiri. Niatnya tadi mau mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat. "Hn." Ia hendak melangkah meninggalkan Sakura, tetapi tangannya langsung ditahan dengan kedua tangan gadis itu. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti!" Sakura menahan tawanya. "Sore ini aku tidak sibuk. Kau ingin mengajakku _refreshing _kan, karena kau menganggapku depresi?" tanya Sakura dengan ceria. Sakura sudah hafal pembicaraan ini. Seperti di komik-komik atau novel-novel yang ia baca, pembicaraan tersebut ada maksud untuk mengajak seseorang.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menoleh kearah Sakura, menatap ekspresi ceria yang tertangkap diwajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Ia kembali berdusta. "Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu,"

_**Jleb.**_

Pegangan Sakura pada tangan Sasuke lepas. Ia merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan sakit karena permainan kata Sasuke.

Sialan.

Ia terlalu berharap dan percaya diri.

Dan seperti kata Sasori, ia kebanyakan membaca komik dan novel. _Geez... _Sakura hendak pundung kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke tak tahan untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tetapi idemu bagus juga." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura langsung mendongak dengan cepat. Harapannya kembali meluap. "Maksudmu?"

"Jam 3 di taman kota." Tutur Sasuke dan menuju bangkunya yang berada di depan. Sakura terus memandang Sasuke dengan senyum simpul. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang.

'_YEEEY! Kencan sama Sasuke~'_ teriak inner Sakura _excessive happy_.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu,

Senyum tipis Sasuke tidak luntur sedari tadi.

.

.

.

_2.50 pm at Haruno resident's_

"Biasa aja kali, Chi! Aku yakin kau tertawa saat itu," Seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasori kini asyik menelpon dengan _handphone_ canggihnya di sofa empuk sambil sesekali menatap layar televisi.

"Sok tahu," ada sahutan dari _handphone_ itu. Sasori memutar bola matanya.

"Halah... aku sudah hafal kali denganmu. Secara kita kan sahabat~"

"Sok akrab,"

"Memang kita akrab kok. Kita kan tetanggaan!" Sasori lalu tertawa ringan.

Ini dia kakak Sakura yang selalu riang gembira dengan wajah awet mudanya. Ia sedang bersantai dan mengobrol dengan salah satu teman se-universitasnya—sekaligus tetangganya dari keluarga Uchiha—, Itachi.

Sudah tahu tetangga, rumah bersebelahan. Tinggal keluar terus mengobrol apa susahnya?

Mungkin Sasori sedang boros pulsa.

Awalnya sih mereka membicarakan tentang tugas se-tim. Hanya bertanya sebentar, tetapi berlanjut dengan gosip tetangga tentang peristiwa menarik di universitas mereka.

"Oh ya? Aku baru tahu," balas Itachi dari seberang _handphone_. Sasori mencibir kesal. Ia hendak membalas ucapan Itachi, tetapi sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"_Nii-san_, aku pergi ya." Ujar Sakura setelah berpamitan pada Ibunya yang baru pulang kerja. Sedangkan Ayahnya masih bekerja. Sasori beralih pada Sakura, membiarkan jaringan komunikasi _handphone_nya pada Itachi terus tersambung.

"Kemana?" Sasori memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi polos. Sakura agak gelagapan. Tentu saja ia ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke. Tetapi kalau dikasih tahu kepada kakaknya, bakal lama nanti. Bisa-bisa ia digodain habis-habisan.

"P-pengen _refreshing_ karena nilai," ujar Sakura jujur. Toh, memang tujuannya pergi bersama Sasuke untuk _refreshing_ kan?

"Paling beli komik atau novel," cibir Sasori. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk—tidak mau pembicaraan mereka lebih panjang. "Oke, jangan pulang kemalaman."

"Iya! _Jaa-ne_!" Sakura langsung berlari dengan kekuatan super, menghindari Sasori. Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali beralih pada _handphone_nya.

"Halo Itachi?" Sasori memastikan Itachi tidak memutuskan sambungan.

"Sas..." panggil Itachi.

"Ya?"

"Itu Sakura mau pergi ya?"

"Kok tahu?" ucap Sasori, mengikuti jawaban dari pertanyaan gombal-gombalan _bapak-kamu_.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi," Itachi mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasori, lalu terdengar kekehan dari Sasori. "kok kebetulan banget ya?"

"Apanya?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Sasuke juga baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Alasannya sama seperti Sakura, _'refreshing'_," Itachi menjeda kalimatnya sedangkan Sasori membulatkan matanya, menampakkan iris mata hazelnya yang mempesona.

"Jangan-jangan—"

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Sambungan komunikasi mereka terputus saat Itachi mengeluarkan kata yang membuat penasaran. Tetapi kali ini bukan kata menggantung Itachi yang Sasori pikirkan. Sasori menatap _horror_ ponselnya.

"_O-eM-Ji_! PULSA GUE!"

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Mata yang identik permata Onyx itu memandang Sakura yang sudah tiba ditempat perjanjian mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke kini mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih dilapisi jaket hijau gelap. Bagian bawahnya dibalut dengan celana _denim skinny fit_ hitam, serta sepatu _marc ecko_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambutnya masih sama seperti biasa, hanya sedikit ia tata dengan sisir.

"Tidak juga," balas Sasuke. Sakura—gadis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu itu—tersenyum ceria.

Penampilan Sakura kini terlihat berbeda. Ia mengenakan _tank top_ hitam yang dipadankan dengan _blazer _putih. Celana _jeans_ biru selutut yang nyaman dikenakan membalut kakinya dan sepatu _boots_ sepanjang mata kaki berwarna hazel. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya diikat satu dengan rapi.

"Syukurlah," ujar Sakura senang. "jadi, kita akan kemana?"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. "Kemana pun yang kau suka,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo ke sana!"

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dengan antusias. Mereka kini berada ditengah area permainan yang selalu buka setiap sore tepat di pusat kota. Hampir semua orang di kota ini pergi ke tempat tersebut untuk bersenang-senang dan melepas penat—sama halnya dengan kedua remaja ini. Sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik Sakura.

"Ayo main ini!" seru Sakura. Sasuke menatap gadis itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _counter games_ itu. Disana terdapat poster tubuh manusia beserta organ-organ di dalamnya. Disetiap organ terdapat sebuah nomor. Cara bermainnya adalah dengan melempar semacam panah kecil kearah salah satu organ dengan jarak beberapa meter. Jika berhasil mendapatkan nomor terkecil, maka besar pula hadiah yang didapat. Banyaknya panah yang diambil akan dihitung oleh penjaga dan dikalikan dengan ketentuan harga yang berlaku.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Boleh."

Sakura dengan antusias mengambil satu panah kecil yang disediakan dan bergerak ke garis pembatas antara sang pelempar dan objek. Ia memeletkan lidah dan menutup sebelah matanya, membidik panahnya untuk menusuk nomor 1—nomor terkecil—yang berada di otak manusia. Hadiah yang didapatkan pasti besar!

Syut!

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Panahnya malah melayang kearah nomor 7, tepat menusuk organ hati poster manusia itu. Penjaga itu memberinya sebuah bando merah, dan Sakura menerimanya. Sasuke mendengus geli dan meraih satu panah. "Sepertinya bukan keberuntunganmu,"

Sakura mendelik. "Tidak. Aku pasti beruntung!" cetus Sakura percaya diri. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai membidik panah. Sakura yang melihatnya dari belakang mencoba mengacaukan konsentrasi Sasuke dengan menepuk-tepuk bahu pemuda itu. Sasuke terlihat risih dan memilih melemparkan panah itu seadanya. Sakura tertawa licik dalam hati. Ia yakin Sasuke akan meraih angka yang lebih re—

Syut!

"TIGA?!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil melotot. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan melihat Sakura.

"Aku menang. Panahku menusuk jantung bernomor 3 dan panahmu menusuk nomor 7 tepat di hati itu," Sasuke tersenyum angkuh. Namun Sakura terdiam, tepat setelah Sasuke mengatakan 'hati'. Mengingatkannya pada—

_Kau mengalahkan..._

_...hatiku,_

_hatiku..._

_...hatiku._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

_Shit_.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah teringat akan itu?

"K-Kalau begitu, k-kita ketempat lainnya!" seru Sakura cepat dan bergerak meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya heran dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membayar 2 panah itu ke penjaga _counter_.

"Ini hadiah yang anda dapat." Penjaga itu memberikan Sasuke sebuah boneka beruang cokelat yang unyu. Sasuke mengambilnya dan menatap aneh boneka itu.

Ia dapat boneka?

Memangnya dia suka sama boneka?

Niat Sasuke untuk membuang boneka itu muncul, tetapi tidak jadi saat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang sampai menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung area _games_ ini.

"AYO MAIN INI SASUKE! AKU YAKIN AKU AKAN MENANG!"

Sasuke berkedip lalu menghela nafas. Sepertinya kencan ini sudah berubah menjadi ajang perlombaan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dan yang paling antusias untuk menang adalah Haruno Sakura...

.

.

.

"Kau masih ingin main?"

Sakura mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum optimis. Sasuke mendengus. Sekarang sudah sore, dan Sakura masih ingin bermain. Yeah, Sasuke tahu persis apa penyebabnya setelah memainkan berbagai macam _games_. Mulai dari menusuk poster dengan panah, menangkap ikan kecil dengan jaring tipis, bermain basket, memancing bebek, menembak objek dengan pistol air. Dan sekarang, Sakura mengajaknya balap sepeda—Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak uang yang ia dan Sakura keluarkan—. Sudah jelas alasannya karena gadis itu mengalami sesuatu hal yang sudah lazim ia dapatkan saat bertanding dengan Sasuke.

_Kekalahan_.

Dan Sakura masih tidak terima jika dirinya kalah—_there's no name_ kekalahan _in her dictionary_. Gadis itu sangat yakin ia akan menang. Hanya saja sekarang ia belum menang dari Sasuke. Dari segi akademik atau non akademik lho, bukan dari segi 'perasaan'.

Ugh, jangan ingatkan Sakura tentang perasaan. Itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tetapi ini sudah sore Sakura." tolak Sasuke. Memang benar perkataannya. Sekarang sudah sore, dan mereka harus pulang.

"Bilang saja kau takut," ejek Sakura sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang. Tangan lainnya sudah setia memegang _handlebar _sepeda. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baik. Ini yang terakhir," ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam _handlebar_ sepeda yang akan menjadi kendaraannya untuk balapan. "lalu kita pulang."

"Yeah~ Aku akan menang darimu!" seru Sakura. Salah satu kakinya sudah siaga diatas pedal sepeda, dan kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam _handlebar_.

"Kita lihat saja," desis Sasuke remeh. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja berpura-pura kalah dan membiarkan Sakura menang. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mau itu. _It's not his style, bro._ Selain karena Sasuke tidak suka mengalah, ia juga suka melihat wajah kesal Sakura saat kalah darinya. Terlihat lucu.

"Satu-dua-tiga—_GO_!" teriak Sakura memberi aba-aba dan mengayuh sepedanya ketika mengatakan 'GO', begitu pula Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura yang memimpin Sasuke, selang beberapa detik Sasuke berhasil menyamakan posisinya. Sakura mengayuh lebih kuat sehingga ia berada di depan Sasuke, tetapi dengan cepat pula Sasuke menyamakan kedudukannya sambil tersenyum remeh. Sakura kesal dan mengayuh dengan kuat sampai memimpin Sasuke kembali. Sakura terkekeh saat tahu Sasuke masih berada di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sasuke yang senantiasa mengayuh sepedanya. Ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku menang~" serunya sambil ber-_sing a song_. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Namun detik berikutnya mata onyx itu membulat.

"AWAS!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi dan beralih menatap ke depan. Matanya langsung melebar saat akan menabrak sebuah pohon di depannya. Tangannya dengan kalut mengelakkan stang sepedanya agar tak menabrak pohon. Bagian depan sih berhasil mengelak, namun bagian belakang sepeda tidak. Ban belakang sepeda menyenggol batang pohon membuat Sakura oleng. Alhasil Sakura terjatuh dari sepeda.

Brak!

"Aduh..." ringis Sakura sambil mencoba duduk. Saat terjatuh, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbaring. Tangannya berhasil menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terbaring di rerumputan yang bercampur pasir.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menjatuhkan sepeda itu dengan asal-asalan. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura dengan sedikit ekspresi kekhawatiran. Sakura berkedip sejenak melihat Sasuke yang gopoh menghampirinya.

"Bodoh..." desis Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura manyun dan menunduk sedikit sambil membersihkan siku, lutut dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dari pasir. Tidak ada luka lecet dikulitnya. Ia jelas tidak apa-apa. Sasuke menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum samar.

"Kita pulang saja."

Sakura gugup saat Sasuke berada di sampingnya sambil memegang lengannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Bau maskulin milik lelaki itu tercium oleh Sakura. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya dengan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Kenapa Sasuke begitu peduli padanya? Yah, walau sebenarnya ia menyukai hal itu. Tetapi dengan Sasuke bersikap begini, membuat Sakura terlalu _berharap_ pada Sasuke. Masalah '_kau mengalahkan hatiku'_ itu, bisa saja Sasuke hanya menggodanya kan? Ia tidak yakin Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya.

Apa benar Sasuke memiliki perasaan padanya? Perasaan yang sama seperti perasaannya pada lelaki itu?

Atau semua itu dilakukan supaya Sakura betah menjadi saingan dan teman bertengkar Sasuke?

Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke hendak mendirikan sepeda yang tadi ia naiki—untung tidak ada kerusakan—, Sakura menghentikannya.

"B-biar aku saja." Sakura mengambil alih pekerjaan itu dan menstandarkan sepedanya. "Kita kembalikan sepeda ini, lalu pulang."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Hn."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa di _PHP _nantinya. Sasuke selalu menghujatnya, mengejeknya, meremehkannya. Namun disisi lain, ia juga peduli padanya dan selalu membantunya. Saat mereka berlomba di berbagai area _games_ tadi, selalu Sakura yang menantangnya dan Sasuke selalu menyanggupi—meski ia selalu kalah. Nyesek sih—. Sasuke terkesan tidak ada niat untuk mengalahkannya—seperti Sakura yang menggebu-gebu mengalahkannya—namun tidak ingin juga mengalah.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura, membuat Sakura yang masih memegang _handlebar_ sepeda namun belum menaiki sepeda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi. "Apa kau begitu benci kalah dariku?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia membasahi bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Itu karena kau spesial."

"Spe...sial?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Namun kebingungan melandanya. Mereka berdua tetap melakukan _eye contact_ tanpa ingin mengakhirinya.

"Saat kita pertama bertemu, kau teman pertamaku di daerah ini." Ucap Sakura dengan semburat rona tipis di pipinya. "Aku merasa nyaman didekatmu. Kau juga terlihat kuat—berbeda denganku yang hanya bisa menangis dulu—membuatku ingin sekali berteman denganmu."

Sasuke serius mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi yang dapat Sakura terjemahkan. "Kau selalu mengkritikku dengan perkataan pedas. Awalnya aku memang sakit hati—dan menangis, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa perkataanmu jugalah yang membuatku ingin sekali mengalahkanmu." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menunduk. "Tetapi sekeras apapun kucoba, aku belum bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Aku selalu menghargai usahamu lebih dari siapapun." Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Bukan senyum mengejek ataupun senyuman angkuh. Senyuman yang terlihat tulus dimata Sakura. "Walaupun kau kalah dariku, tetapi kau menang dari yang lain. Kau menantangku sebanyak apapun akan aku terima meski aku tak berniat mengalah. Asal kau didekatku, aku akan melayani tantanganmu hingga kau menang. Tetap seperti itu asal kau tidak pergi dariku."

Sakura tersipu. Gadis itu menunduk dan lebih memilih memandang rerumputan yang ia tinjak daripada memandang Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menarik gadis Haruno itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Debaran jantung Sakura memacu lebih cepat setelahnya. Ia menikmati bau maskulin tubuh Sasuke yang terasa nyaman dalam rengkuhan hangat lelaki itu.

Uchiha bungsu itu mencium helaian lembut rambut merah muda Sakura yang mengenai permukaan wajahnya. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya hingga mendekat ke telinga gadis itu. Mengucapkan dua kata yang membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sakura merasa beribu kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan itu. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan perkataan Sakura selanjutnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang—senyuman terlebar yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, lebih dari siapapun."

.

.

.

"_Minnaaaaaa~_"

Ino, Karin, dan Hinata menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihat Sakura berlari dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ketiga gadis itu saling tatap dan percaya bahwa ada kabar baik yang akan dibawa Sakura. Sakura berdiri di depan mereka dengan membawa kertas hasil ulangannya. Mereka mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Sakura yang berbeda.

Biasanya kan ia pundung dipojokkan setelah nilai hasil ulangan keluar.

"Coba lihat ini! Ini hasil ulanganku!" seru Sakura tidak sabaran sambil menyodorkan lembar kertas itu. Ino, Karin, dan Hinata berebutan melihat nilai di kertas yang bisa membuat Sakura mereka berubah normal.

_Nama : Haruno Sakura  
Kelas : XI B_

_Nilai : 100_

"WHAT?!" teriak Ino dan Karin. Hinata hanya terbelalak kagum. Sakura menyengir ria sambil memilin ujung rambutnya.

"Jadi nilai sempurna ini yang membuatmu antusias untuk melihat papan nilai?" tanya Karin penasaran. Sakura berkedip dan tertawa kecil.

"Bukan. Sebenarnya selama ini aku ingin mengalahkan Sasuke." Ungkap Sakura.

"Mengalahkan Sasuke?" Ino berpikir sejenak. "Oh! Pantas saja kau selalu pundung setelah melihat papan nilai, karena selama ini nilai Sasuke selalu diatasmu!"

Sakura agak manyun, namun itu memang kenyataannya. Suara lembut Hinata menginterupsi kegiatannya. "T-Tapi, kita kan belum tahu nilai Uchiha Sasuke."

Karin mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Walau begitu, aku yakin bahwa aku telah mengalahkannya! Kalau tidak mengalahkannya, ya seri." Ucap Sakura disusul tawa kecil.

"Ya! Kau pasti bisa kalahkan Sasuke!" seru Ino heboh dan menyemangati Sakura.

"Kalian terlalu optimis."

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh ke sosok insan yang berdiri di belakang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura membalikkan badannya. Terlihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Memang kau mendapatkan nilai berapa? Jika sama sepertiku, berarti seri." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum remeh. Sasuke mendengus. Ia melemparkan kertas ulangan yang ia sembunyikan ke meja dihadapan keempat gadis itu. Karin segera mengambil kertas itu dan melihat isinya bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Keempat gadis itu melebarkan matanya—terlebih lagi Sakura.

"Nilai sempurna plus 20 poin!" Ino, Karin maupun Hinata melebarkan mata sambil berdecak kagum. Lalu mereka mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Takut-takut setelah ini Sakura mengambek dan pundung karena kalah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Sakura tidak terima.

"Aku menyelesaikan dalam waktu 30 menit lebih cepat, jadi guru memberiku nilai tambahan." Ungkap Sasuke santai, lalu ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Kau kalah, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura kesal karena asumsinya tidak tepat. Sakura menutup mata sejenak, lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kalimat favoritnya sambil memandang Sasuke optimis.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan kalah!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Selalu seperti itu,

iya kan Sakura?

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Yaiy! Sekuelnya akhirnya jadi. :3

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang menunggu sekuel dari Vehement? Semoga ada. Hehehe. Sebenarnya udah hampir selesai, tetapi terhenti ditengah jalan karena keasyikan bersantai #plak. _Gomen-gomen!_

Makasih sudah membaca dan makasih reviewnya. :D


End file.
